


sharing the warmth

by georgiehensley



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, Sleeping Together, actually sleeping together, in which the penguins join the north wind and they go on missions together :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skipper can't sleep. classified reluctantly decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing the warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i have no shame.
> 
> (...okay, maybe a little. but we're all fucking furries, so there.)

it’s late when classified finds himself waking up despite his own mental protests, a soft rustling sound preventing sleep from washing over him again. cracking one eye open, his gaze falls on the penguins who lie just a few feet away from him and the other members of the north wind. three of them are asleep, but one is still awake, tossing and turning in the sand, trying to get comfortable. a sigh falls past classified’s lips, and - carefully, as not to wake the others - he crawls towards him, though still keeping his distance.

“skipper, what’s wrong?” he asks in a whisper, beginning to feel annoyed at the interruption. skipper’s own eyes fall open and he glances over towards classified.

“can’t sleep,” he replies. “it’s too cold down here on the ground.” classified sighs a second time, rubbing a paw over his face.

“you’re a penguin,” he says. “you come from the arctic. how the _hell_ are you cold right now?”

“don’t know, wolfy,” skipper says. “guess i’m not used to the sand.” classified sighs yet again, growing more and more irritated with the flightless bird the more time he spends awake.

“alright,” he says after a few moments of silence. “come here.”

“what?” skipper asks, sitting up, watching as classified settles down on the sand, right there in the middle of the penguins and the north wind. glancing back up at skipper when he realizes the other has yet to follow, classified rolls his eyes, lying down on the soft sand.

“well?” he asks, gaze flickering down to the area right next to him. thinking for a moment, skipper finally realizes what’s being implied here, so he pushes himself to his feet, carefully waddling around private, the one penguin that lies between him and classified, before heading towards where the wolf currently lies.

“what is this, grey paws?” he asks, his voice subconsciously raising in volume. “just make me more uncomfortable with less personal space?”

“shh!” classified says, bringing a finger up to his lips. “no, i’m simply offering you a spot right next to me in order to keep you warm. we could, uh, you know, share body heat, and all that. only if you want to, of course.” skipper eyes him for a few moments, and classified takes that as his answer.

“suit yourself.” he says, letting his eyes fall shut. it’s a few moments later that he hears the penguin settling down right next to him, though still keeping a few small inches between them. classified cracks an eye open and glances down towards him, noticing the way he shivers but doesn’t bother to complain. sighing internally, classified slides over, closing the space between them, making sure skipper is pressed against his chest as he wraps his arms around him. satisfied, classified closes his eyes yet again. a few moments later he feels something poking his chest, glancing down to see skipper’s beak pressed against his chest. an amused smile spreading on his face, classified shuts his eyes for the last time, falling asleep to the feel of skipper’s slowed breathing beginning to match his own.

(when morning comes, and the rest of their team finds classified on his back with skipper still on his chest, the two blush, feeling embarrassed, brushing off the assumptions with claims of needing to share body heat. while most of the team accepts the response, kowalski still eyes them suspiciously, eva standing at his side.

“should we tell them that that isn’t normal behavior for co-operatives?” he whisper-asks. eva shrugs.

“we’ll let them figure it out for themselves.” she says, before flying off to reunite with the team. kowalski watches her go, before she suddenly returns, grabbing him with her claws and taking him with her to rejoin the others, a fond smile on his face as she does so.)


End file.
